Elastic Heart
by Sairiko
Summary: El amor es elástico, así como también su corazón. Una serie de "errores" conduce a Hinata a un sinnúmero de situaciones que le harán reflexionar acerca de si misma y el amor. Una borrachera y la suma de los factores adecuados es lo único que se necesita. RT: MA, lenguaje obseno, situaciones adultas y probablemente mi primer lemon. Pareja principal: SasukexHinata. (HxN, Hxetc.)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, creo que necesito de la emoción que provoca el subir una nueva historia para poder actualizar los otros fics que tengo pendientes. Lamento no poder actualizar mas seguido pero sepan que como estoy publicando una nueva historia pronto tendrán las actualizaciones de las demás! No se por que me sucede esto pero en fin, espero y disfruten esta nueva historia que será relativamente corta. **

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Elastic Heart**

**Por: Sairiko**

.

.

.

El sonido del _tic-tac _proveniente del reloj colgado en alguna pared de la habitación resonaba cual alarma en los tímpanos de sus oídos. Intentó mover su cuerpo, inútilmente, notando que sus extremidades inferiores parecían estar desconectadas de su torso pues no le respondían.

No solo sus piernas se mantuvieron inmóviles sino todo su cuerpo; sus párpados le pesaban por lo que desistió de abrir sus ojos, su boca se encontraba reseca, sus labios partidos y su nariz a duras penas lograba captar aroma alguno.

Decir que se encontraba cansada no le haría justicia al estado deplorable en el que ahora se encontraba. Por su mente pasó un par de veces la posibilidad de rendirse una vez más al olvido, a la nada que se encontraba ávida por devorarla una vez más, pero no, ella no se rendía. Debía tranquilizarse. Respiró profundamente…

_Inhalar… Aunque sus pulmones dolieran al tratar de conservar el oxigeno del ambiente._

_Y exhalar. Una, dos, tres veces._

En toda aquella oscuridad y entumecimiento, sintió uno de sus dedos moverse, poco a poco, como si un ligero choque de electricidad consecutivo invadiera sus nervios. Comenzó a palpar la superficie en la cual se encontraba su cuerpo, por lo que su tacto podía reconocer no se encontraba en una posición muy cómoda. Se aventuró a estirar un poco más su brazo, hasta que uno de sus dedos se encontró con algo húmedo, rápidamente apartó su mano de dicho lugar, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente. El calambre que le comenzó en su brazo derecho se extendió hasta el hombro y parte de su espalda.

Después de unos minutos, un quejido escapó de su garganta. Una pequeña victoria, por un segundo pensó que se había quedado sin voz. El aire a su alrededor era pesado, húmedo y apestaba a un aroma penetrante, una combinación entre tabaco quemado, alcohol etílico y humanidad. Sólo dios sabia a que otros aromas se encontraban mezclados en el ambiente. Sus párpados le respondieron finalmente, pero su mirada fuera de foco solo le proporcionaba imágenes distorsionadas de su alrededor.

Espero un momento mas, con su cabeza quieta y su mirada fija en el techo del lugar. Una vez recuperada su visión no supo que hacer, nunca antes le había llamado tanto la atención los patrones aleatorios que formaban las manchas de humedad en el techo, pero en aquel momento no podía evitar sentirse hipnotizada. Perdió la noción del tiempo, no supo cuanto estuvo observando aquello, y hubiese seguido observando las figuras que su imaginación interpretaba como animales, si no fuera porque la sensibilidad regreso a su cuerpo como un balde de agua fría.

Fijó su vista al lado izquierdo y descubrió la razón de su entumecimiento parcial, la mitad de la espalda de lo que parecía ser un cuerpo femenino se encontraba sobre su lado izquierdo, y un par de piernas colocadas perpendicularmente sobre las suyas pertenecían a otra persona. O eso esperaba, ya que no estaba segura si la posición que resultaba de todo aquello era humanamente posible. Como pudo, logró apartar el cuerpo que se encontraba a su costado. Se atrevió a mover la parte que había permanecido sometida a la presión, sintiendo una punzada de dolor intensa pero que pronto se había esfumado. A medida que se incorporaba sus huesos crujieron, su cabeza le dio vueltas y las temidas nauseas hicieron acto de aparición. Se mantuvo quieta otro par de minutos, quitando parte de los mechones de cabello azabache que se le habían pegado al rostro. Se encontraba sudada y pegajosa, pero la imagen con la que se encontró a su alrededor la hizo olvidarse de su deplorable estado.

La habitación era un desastre, había botellas vacías regadas por toda la habitación, algunas rotas, otras derramando el poco contenido que aun tenían, cuerpos inconscientes de personas que no podía reconocer, charcos de liquido dudoso y una mancha de lo que sospechaba que era vómito en una esquina superior de la habitación… como había llegado ahí no quería ni pensar.

Con algo de esfuerzo retiró las piernas de quien ahora se materializaba como su mejor amigo, Kiba, para poder ponerse de pie. Miró el reloj de pared el cual había sido el responsable de traerla de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Las siete y media…

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, comenzó a explorar las otras habitaciones del amplio departamento, la cocina se encontraba inundada, puesto que alguien había dejado la llave del fregadero abierta y el lavabo se encontraba tapado por bolsas de plástico, el piso, aun inundado, conservaba las manchas de suciedad de lo que sea que hubiesen derramado ahí, sumándole varios pedazos de comida que ahora se arremolinaban en una parte sumida del piso.

"_Que horror_" fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Con pasos pesados pero silenciosos caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar al baño. Si la cocina le había parecido un escenario horroroso el baño era por mucho la peor habitación de la casa. En algún punto de la noche el agua había dejado de correr en el inodoro, por lo que, dentro de la lógica de las personas severamente alcoholizadas, el lavabo y la regadera habían sido las opciones más inmediatas para poder descargar lo que sea que su cuerpo no pudiese aguantar dentro de sí por mucho más tiempo.

No, ella no podía seguir un segundo mas viendo eso. Agradecida de haber tomado la precaución de aguantar la respiración al abrir el baño, se dispuso a cerrar la puerta y a seguir buscando lo que apenas unos segundos antes había recordado no tener en su posesión: Su bolso.

Seguramente lo había dejado en el cuarto de Kiba, tenia vagos recuerdos de haber estado ahí, aunque no recordaba el porque. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, esta solía crujir. Pero los sonidos que obtuvo al realizar aquella acción no fueron los crujidos de una puerta de madera gastada. Se atrevió a ver por la pequeña abertura que había provocado, encontrándose con la silueta de dos cuerpos abrazados recostados en la cama. Rápidamente cerró la puerta, sintiendo como el calor se concentraba en sus mejillas, y como se aceleraba su respiración debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

Topándose contra la pared del pasillo, como pudo corrió de nuevo hacia la sala de estar, el lugar donde había amanecido. Todos seguían inconscientes, por lo que nadie se percato de su vergüenza. Para tranquilizarse decidió sentarse en una de las sillas que habían permanecido limpias, ligeramente rota del respaldo, pero limpia.

"_¿Qué había pasado ayer?_" se preguntaba mentalmente a si misma una y otra vez.

No era como si nunca hubiera hecho ese tipo de cosas, con el paso del tiempo y sus experiencias ganadas en sus semestres de universidad, había adquirido ciertas actitudes y amistades que habían fortalecido parte de su mermada y tímida personalidad, por lo que podía decir que se había tornado en alguien un poco mas segura de si misma y aventurera, por así decirlo. Pero la imagen que se presentaba ante ella ya era una exageración.

Una punzada y una palpitación fue lo que sintió en alguna parte de su cabeza. Concentrándose más en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, una serie de imágenes saltaron a su mente de manera consecutiva, sin aparente lógica y secuencia. Y de repente todo tuvo sentido…

Llevó sus manos a su boca para prevenir que un grito se escapara de sus labios, una sensación de miedo y adrenalina la recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco y sus ojos se nublaron con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir desbocadas. Se puso de pie rápidamente para caminar velozmente, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, para recorrer una, dos, tres veces todo el departamento. En un pobre intento de tranquilizarse.

No recordaba todo, pero el sentimiento de arrepentimiento que le provocaba lo poco que recordaba era suficiente;

_Recordaba el sentimiento de rechazo que la indiferencia del rubio, foco de sus afecciones, había tenido para con ella. Como él se había ido diciendo que se encontraba aburrido después de estar hablando con ella y como había mencionado que no había nadie interesante en la fiesta, tras enterarse que cierta peligrosa no asistiría._

_Como se había ido sin siquiera despedirse. _

_El sentimiento de tristeza que la embargó en primera instancia, pero que después se convirtió en coraje. Coraje que la había impulsado a tomar mas de la cuenta y a "divertirse" sin necesidad de tener a su persona "especial" a su lado. _

_Recordaba a Kiba tomándola de la cintura y llevándola a la mesa donde jugaban un juego de mesa para "la peda". _

_Recordaba claramente los seis shots de tequila que le tocaron de castigo y su amargo y penetrante sabor en su garganta, el ardor que le provocó en el estómago y las nauseas. La súbita sensación de poder hacer lo que sea y enfrentar a quien fuera._

_Pero sobre todo recordaba unos profundos ojos azabaches de entre la multitud. Una mirada tan penetrante que desde que se cruzó con ella supo que estaba perdida. _

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, mientras que su corazón era bombardeado con repentinas sensaciones punzantes, le faltó el aire y no sabia si llorar o gritar.

Aquella noche había cometido probablemente el peor error de todos los errores que últimamente se encontraban presentes en su vida, a raíz de sus malas decisiones.

¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Hinata Hyuga había tenido sexo con un pelinegro desconocido.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ah! estoy muy feliz de lograr este fic, la verdad no lo tenía planeado pero he tenido ciertas fuentes de inspiración que me han obligado a escribirlo. Por favor dejen un review, quiero conocer sus opiniones, de verdad que es como un incentivo para que continúe escribiendo. Que estén muy bien! Felices pascuas! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo a mi nueva historia, no he tenido tiempo de corregirla así que disculpen los errores.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto es mío, la historia si.

Disfruten!

* * *

**Elastic Heart**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cristal de la ventana retumbaba a la par de la música que, estridente, anunciaba que en aquel lugar se llevaba a cabo una gran fiesta. Los muebles de la sala de estar habían sido arrumbados en algún cuarto del departamento resultando en una improvisada pista de baile. La imagen de un mar de cuerpos moviéndose a la par de la música la distrajo momentáneamente del juego en el que ella estaba participando.

Una mezcla de sensaciones la invadieron, el siempre presente entumecimiento de los sentidos motores que el alcohol producía, señal de que quizás era mejor pausar su consumo por algunos minutos, u horas, dependiendo de la velocidad en la cual cada organismo sintetizara aquella sustancia. Sin embargo, no sólo era eso. Un efecto raro del alcohol, al menos en su caso, era que, además de nublar las sensaciones y aligerarle la conciencia, sus sentidos se disparaban. No sabía si aquello era normal, pero dudaba que el ser capaz de sentir las vibraciones de la música en sus extremidades y el ver los colores a su alrededor con una mayor nitidez lo fuera.

_¿Le habrían puesto algo a su bebida?…_ No lo sabía, y para ser francos tampoco era como si le importara, era la primera vez que se sentía así; eufórica al punto de querer danzar y brincar como nunca lo había hecho; feliz, como para poder socializar con cada una de las personas que la miraban y le sonreían. Se sentía aceptada y, como su mejor amigo Kiba decía: "_ambientada_".

¿Por qué no podía permitirse esas sensaciones al menos una vez? Después de lo que había pasado hace apenas algunas semanas sentía que lo merecía.

Recordó por un instante los sucesos acontecidos apenas un par de semanas antes. Un escenario parecido pero con un ambiente muy diferente y cierto encuentro con un joven rubio dueño de sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

_Una sensación de adrenalina la invadió muy distinta a la reacción que pensó tener, aquel temible nerviosismo no se presentó pese a que el cuerpo de Naruto se encontraba a escasos centímetros del de ella. Tanto su postura como la manera en la que conversaba fluidamente con el reflejaba la efímera explosión de auto confianza que surgió desde el fondo de su estómago. Hablaban de cosas simples, pero nunca dejaron de hablar. Solamente eran ellos dos en aquel lugar rodeado de cuerpos distorsionados, que cambiaban constantemente de lugar. La fiesta seguía a su alrededor pero permanecieron inamovibles en el centro de la habitación. Un par de susurros se escucharon, las miradas yacían centradas en sus figuras mas nada de eso le afecto. _

_Ella era el centro de la atención de la única persona que le importaba. Era su momento. _

"_¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera? Hay mucha gente aquí sabes" le susurraron al oído. El firme agarre de su mano la condujo por un pasillo hacia la salida antes de que pudiera responder afirmativamente. _

_¿De haber notado la mirada nublada por el alcohol del rubio se habría negado a ir con el? No. Su subconsciente le gritaba que parara, que aquel comportamiento no era propio de él, ni de ella, que sus palabras estaban influenciadas por algo más poderoso que su control. Pero ella no era una tonta. Desde que escuchó la frase "Vamos afuera" escaparse de los labios de su acompañante ella sabía de que iba la cosa. Solo había un posible resultado a aquella opción que se le presentaba. Y se encontraba dispuesta a aceptarlo ._

_Sintió el frío impacto de la pared en su espalda tras doblar en una esquina del edificio habitacional. Cualquier queja que pudo haber escapado de sus labios fue silenciado por los ansiosos besos del rubio, quien delineaba con una de sus manos la linea de su quijada mientras que la otra se deslizaba rápidamente hacia su terso cuello. _

_Su corazón explotó y su mente se apagó. La fuerza de atracción que los besos necesitados emanaban la hicieron reaccionar por acto reflejo, respondiendo con la misma intensidad el intercambio de caricias._

_Los besos del rubio se trasladaron lentamente a su cuello, arrebatándole suspiros que, estaba segura, habían hecho eco en el pasillo que daba al departamento donde estaba la fiesta. Sin meditar profundamente aquel hecho, sus delicadas manos se dedicaron a acariciar los masculinos hombros definidos por debajo de su camisa, ascendiendo lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca y comenzar a acariciar sus hebras doradas._

_Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al sentir una mano colarse debajo de su blusa, acariciando el surco en la mitad de su espalda, descendiendo lentamente. El cuerpo de la pelinegra reaccionó apegándose a la figura masculina, facilitándole el acceso a la parte baja de su anatomía. _

"_Vamos a otro lado… a mi casa." logró soltar el rubio en un suspiro ronco. Los besos y caricias cesaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos, ojos zafiro mirándola con insistencia. Un rayo de conciencia iluminó la mente de Hinata, un minuto de claridad que decidió apagar antes de arrepentirse de lo que estaba por hacer. _

"_V-vamos."_

.

.

.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, no debía recordar aquello, aún podía sentir el pinchazo de dolor alrededor de su corazón que hasta hacia unos momentos el alcohol había aplacado. Decidida a seguir pasándola bien, tomó con determinación hasta la última gota de la bebida que llevaba tiempo observando, caminó dispuesta a seguir participando en el juego que era la fuente de entretenimiento del numeroso grupo que rodeaba la amplia mesa del comedor desde hacía una hora. Un juego nada fuera de lo común; debían sacar una pieza de madera y apilarla encima de las otras sin tirar la estructura en el proceso; sin embargo, aquel juego tenía frases escritas en cada una de las piezas, castigos.

Vio como uno de sus amigos tiró la estructura al intentar sacar una pieza, todos alrededor de la mesa gritaron emocionados, exigiéndole al susodicho que cumpliera la condena. Lo observó tomar de un solo golpe un caballito de tequila, lo vio hacer una mueca de disgusto, ponerse colorado del rostro y carraspear sonoramente, pero aquello no les importó a los demás puesto que de manera inmediata y despiadada otro de los jugadores lo puso a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo. El afectado trastabillo ligeramente y la multitud estalló en risas; ella misma no pudo evitar reír notoriamente, dejando de lado su costumbre de taparse parcialmente la boca cuando lo hacía.

Caminó hacia el animado lugar mas el agarre de una mano en su brazo se lo impidió. Extrañada se giró para mirar al dueño de aquella acción. Chocó contra una mirada eléctrica, los ojos enrojecidos de Naruto demostraban su estado, el cual no era muy bueno. Después de lo que había pasado no habían cruzado si quiera un "hola". Aquella situación era extraña y sumamente incomoda para ella. De no ser porque su rostro ya estaba sonrojado, el rubio se habría dado cuenta del predicamento en el que la ponía. Retiró suave pero rápidamente su mano de la de el, su tacto le quemaba. Incómoda, se removió sobre sí misma, intentando ocultar su mirada añorante de la suya perdida; por más tonta que se sintiera aún albergaba una mínima esperanza de que el la quisiera de otra manera, una manera más permanente que una aventura de una noche.

"H-hola N-naruto…" su voz temblaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

"Hinata… ¿Cómo estas?" lentamente se acercó un poco más a ella.

"B-bien gracias, e-estaba a punto de ir a la m-mesa con los demás. ¿T-tu cómo estas?"

"Bien, también, pero no me refería a eso… quiero decir ¿Estás sobria?"

"O-oh, si, he tomado pero no me siento mal, am, ¿tú cómo te encuentras?"

"Normal, de hecho algo aburrido." Miró brevemente hacia la mesa de juegos, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

"Oh, q-que mal"

Un silencio incómodo los rodeo, por más que Hinata pensara en algo que decir nada se le venía a la mente, la última vez que intentó entablar una conversación con el rubio había resultado en una serie de oraciones incómodas con respuestas escuetas de una sílaba. Y lo mismo estaba pasando en aquel momento. ¿Porqué le era tan difícil hablar con el? ¿Qué acaso es que no tenían nada en común?

Los minutos pasaron y el ambiente entre los dos se volvió pesado. La ojo perla moría por tocar el tema de hacia dos semanas, aclarar las cosas con él, definir el estado en la que su relación se encontraba y si era posible, sugerirle que comenzaran a frecuentarse, a intentar algo, lo que fuera. Era frustrante para ella tener la posibilidad de algo con la persona de sus sueños y que al mismo tiempo parezca tan inalcanzable, algo imposible.

Un sentimiento de angustia la invadió, algo muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a sentir. La situación se le escapó de las manos en el momento en el que el rubio, quien portaba una mueca de fastidio le dijo aquellas palabras. "Este lugar es muy aburrido, es una lástima que nadie interesante se haya presentado ¿no crees?"

Algo dentro de ella no quería creer que fuera él sobre todas las personas quien le estuviera diciendo eso, como si lo que ocurrió entre ambos no significara nada, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Lo vio sentarse en un sofá arrumbado en una esquina de la habitación, bostezo varias veces, tomo uno que otro sorbo mas a su bebida, se entretuvo con el celular y poco después salió del departamento, ignorando su presencia completamente.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió después de aquello pero para ella solo había sido un momento en el cual se había quedado de pie recargada en una pared observando el punto vacío en el sofá que el había dejado.

"_El no te quiere lastimar ¿sabes? por eso no ha hablado contigo, quizás así sea mejor Hina, me dijo que te aprecia mucho y todo, pero que solo te considera su amiga… no te lo tomes tan a pecho, el es así, anda con una y con otra pero tu le caes muy bien…"_

Aquel comentario que le había hecho la peli-rosa era verdad. _Sólo una amiga…_ ¿Cómo le podía hacer eso a una amiga? Sintió coraje surgir por encima de su tristeza, y a medida que sus lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro se sintió cada vez más segura de que todo aquello debía terminar, por su bien. Alguien que era capaz de tratarla así… sin duda alguna no merecía sus penas y desvelos.

Con una valiente resolución caminó directo a la persona por el cual, en aquel momento, no sabía que sentir. Lo observó tomar un gran trago a su bebida, inspeccionar rápidamente su celular y bostezar de nueva cuenta. Levantó la mirada al sentirla cerca, sintió su nerviosismo acrecentarse al notar el dejo de desinterés en sus zafiros. Tomando una esquina de su falda, la apretó ligeramente, para darse seguridad.

"N-naruto, y-yo… ¿Te caigo b-bien?" Dándose un golpe mental, espero la respuesta del rubio. Eso no era para nada lo que quería decir.

Con una mueca de sorpresa el rubio continuó observándola. " Claro que si, me agradan las personas como tu… eres una buena amiga. ¿Porqué la pregunta?"

"Oh…" Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella sensación de escozor que invadía no solamente el área donde se encontraba el corazón sino que este también se extendió hasta su cavidad respiratoria y sus cuencas oculares. Como era su costumbre, adoptó una postura protectora, se encogió sobre sí misma en un pobre intento de aplacar el malestar que comenzaba a sentir, la fría sensación del rechazo. Intentando consolarse a sí misma silenciosamente. "Y-yo sentía que m-me estabas ignorando y e-evitando, es por eso q-que pensé…" Sintió la boca seca y su voz se le cortó. No podía seguir con aquel asunto, el resultado era evidente y no se sentía lista para aceptarlo.

"No pienses eso, tu me caes muy bien" Le sonrió sin embargo comenzó a poner distancia entre ellos. "Creo que ya me harté de este lugar, me iré a dormir" y sin decir nada más, caminó hacia la salida. No le dijo un "adiós", no la volteó a ver al salir del umbral de la entrada, nada.

Sintió un brazo rodear sus hombros. "Uy! ya te vi Hina, ya vi que andabas ligando con Naruto… Buena manera de festejar el 14 de febrero ¿eh?" Kiba le dijo de manera alegre.

Miró con angustia la fecha del día en su celular. Acababan de dar las 12 y efectivamente, era 14 de Febrero. El sentimiento de angustia regresó a ella como si le hubiesen aventado un balde de agua helada. Aquel iba a ser uno de los peores días que hubiese tenido hasta el momento, lo sabia. Y aquella noche iba a ser una de las mas largas que tuviese que pasar.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews!

sasuhinafan por siempre: Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, estaré esperando tu comentario!

Dark Amy-chan: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Antonecchi: Me siento muy feliz de que consideres mi historia lo suficientemente buena como para que dejes tu pausa con los reviews y me dejes uno, aprecio muchísimo tus palabras debes saber que es una gran fuente de inspiración para mi. También me gusta muchísimo Sia y creo que conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama de esta historia verás el porqué del título. Gracias por corregirme, no me habia dado cuenta que se cambio la palabra peli-rosa por "peligrosa" ya lo corregiré mas adelante! Espero que te guste este capitulo aunque la mayoría fue de Naruto y Hinata, a mi también me molesta mucho Sakura asi que es probable que no salga mucho por aqui. Nos vemos! esperaré tu review con ansias!

Akane-chan17: Muchas gracias por tu review! espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado!

Saara-chan94: Gracias por tu review! Ojalá te guste este capítulo

Guest: Gracias por tu review!

Nekiri-chan: Gracias por tu review! espero y sigas dejando más! :D


End file.
